


That Hyung

by remakemyday



Series: Quar'X Memories [1]
Category: Quar'X, 하루만 | Just One Day (Visual Novel)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, a legend, a myth, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remakemyday/pseuds/remakemyday
Summary: He’d rather not ask why they were bowing so low. He had a vague idea, but decided he would really rather not delve into it.





	That Hyung

**Author's Note:**

> 1, 2, 3, 4! Hearts for you!
> 
> Quar'X Members:  
> Leader -> Lune (Jeong Munseok)  
> Eldest -> Yu (Jeon Yushin)  
> Visual -> Hanbyeol (Go Hanbyeol)  
> Maknae -> B-Go (Bae Gyujin)

“ _Hyung!_ ”

“ _Hyung!_ ”

“ _Hyung!_ ”

He didn’t even know their name, but he nodded and acknowledged their apparent enthusiasm with a smile. He’d rather not ask why they were bowing so low. He had a vague idea, but decided he would really rather not delve into it.

 _They’re just one of the younger kids,_ he thought, trying to convince himself as he fixed his uniform’s collar.

Rounding the corner, he felt himself release a sigh of release, finally meeting a face he recognized.

“Hyung!”

It was Go Hanbyeol from music club.

“Hyung, good timing running into you,” Hanbyeol said, grinning at his hyung. Yushin already knew what his dongsaeng was going to say and so, responded accordingly, “Well, let’s hear it in the club room.”

 

Yushin was nodding softly as he listened to Hanbyeol’s track, tapping his mechanical pencil against the lyric sheet Hanbyeol had provided him. The sheet was messy with erasures here and there and Yushin’s comments written in soft lead, but Yushin could see it all coming together. Hanbyeol had worked on the minor adjustments he’d mentioned last Friday and further improved some parts of the track. He could see it. It was going to be a hit.

 

Yushin dreaded going back to music club, knowing he will have to pass by the lower-years’ classrooms. They’d gone up to his class at lunch to deliver him food. _Food_. He involuntarily shook his head at the memory.

It was free food, but it made him uneasy that they were giving him food like he was… some delinquent they had to serve and appease. He hadn’t done anything in particular to warrant their attention.

_Well, not really._

Despite his hesitation, he packed his things and headed towards the club room. Nobody warned him the lower-years were all lined up in the corridor.

“ _Hyung!_ ”

“ _Hyung!_ ”

“ _Hyung!_ ”

They greeted him as soon as he showed through the door. He honestly didn’t recognize them, except one. He didn’t even know his name. He only remembered seeing him a few weeks back—that one time in the corridor when he stopped an older student from taking his money.

“You,” he called him, “what’s everyone doing crowding in the corridor?”

The boy bowed and answered, “Hyung, I didn’t know when your cleaning duty is so I gathered everyone to help if it was today.”

Yushin was dumbstruck. He had become some sort of gang leader. He had become a delinquent without his knowledge. It took him a moment to gather himself. He grabbed his collar out of habit.

“What’s your name?” he asked.

“Chang Jaeseok, hyung!”

Yushin whispered to the side of Jaeseok’s ears, his hand on the boy’s shoulder, “Chang Jaeseok, you’re going to tell everyone right now that we don’t crowd corridors. This hyung,” he said, gesturing to himself, “can only be approached by three people at a time. You see, I _absolutely_ hate people crowding over me. Nod if you understand.” The younger boy nodded once, taking note of his hyung’s preference. Yushin smiled kindly at the boys waiting in front of him, “You know pass-the-message?” Jaeseok nodded again.

“Go play,” Yushin said, leaving what would be… his aide and gang. He couldn’t wait to be in the club room.

 

“Hyung,” Hanbyeol said, still spinning in the office chair, “do you know what they say about you, the people from the other class?” Yushin momentarily shifted his attention from the paper in front of him to his dongsaeng. “They say,” the younger boy continued, “that you beat up an older student who was wringing people for money.”

Yushin sighed tiredly. He somewhat had an idea that it would be about _that_.

“That was just one time,” he said, tapping his mechanical pencil against his forehead, trying to knock away the coming headache.

“So it’s true?” Hanbyeol asked, suddenly perking up. Yushin shook his head, “I didn’t beat him up. I just scared him a little,”

Hanbyeol frowned. “Hyung, you have a strange understanding of what includes _a little_ ,” he replied, squinting his eyes.

Yushin was silent for a moment then he stopped tapping his head. “What?”

Hanbyeol shrugged, “They said you held a knife on his throat.”

“It was a mechanical pencil,” Yushin corrected seriously, as if it made any difference.

Hanbyeol shook his head, “Hyung,” he sighed.

He’d seen the boys who lined up in front of Yushin’s classroom earlier. Knowing the older boy, his hyung must have played into the whole character—something about taking things in stride.

 _He always does this_ , Hanbyeol thought wearily, but took it upon himself to explain that holding anything against someone’s throat isn’t _a little_.

Later, rumors would ghost the halls of Daegu High about That Hyung.


End file.
